Digimon Frontier: A Quest For Love
by no nome
Summary: This story is a combination of Digimon Frontier and Gundam Seed. The characters are Kouji Minamoto and the gang from Digimon Frontier, along with Lacus Clyne and Flay Allster from Gundam Seed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Meeting

You walked down the dusty road into the shops. There wasn't anyone inside, only the shop keeper that you knew quite well. She was a young lady with bright red hair.

As you walked in you said, "Hey Flay."

Flay lifted a hand and waved to you.

She replied, "Hey Lacus."

You had brought a stool with you because your basic needs were higher than you could reach because you were only 6 years. You reached the stand with water bottles. You gently placed the stool on the ground and carefully stood on it. Flay had seen what you were trying to do and came behind you to catch you if you were to fall. Then you reached the top and grabbed the water bottle. As soon as you grabbed it you slipped and fell. Before you hit the ground Flay caught you. You noticed your pretty frilled dress was out of position. Flay picked up the stool and placed it on the counter. She grabbed your list that you had expertly written of what you needed. She read it and grabbed everything that was on the list. You watched her walk back and forth. Then you noticed a storm coming. Flay's head shot up when she heard the thunder.

She bent down to you and said, "If you don't get real close to the orphanage before it rains come here so you can keep dry okay and if the rain doesn't stop before I close the shop, I'll drive you back there okay. If you get in trouble come here and I'll protect you, remember these streets are dangerous."

You nodded and gave Flay a hug. Flay placed your items in a trolley that was just your size and you started your way back to your shelter in the park because thing was, you had run away from the orphanage. You were walking back to the park when suddenly a man appeared. He had a gun in his hand. As soon as you saw the gun you pushed the trolley over to make a mess and tried to run back to Flay's shop. When you got to the corner another man with a gun appeared in front of you. You tried to cross the street and run to the park when it started to rain. Then you slipped and fell into a fresh patch of mud. You screamed as your face hit the mud. You jumped up and tried to run for it but the man had grabbed your hand. He wiped the mud off your face and you bit his hand making him let you go. You reached the pathway and started to run for your life because the men had brought out their guns. They shot at you but somehow their aim wasn't very good. Then you turned the corner that lead to the park and saw six kids walking down the road. You kept running. They noticed you and looked very confused as to why you were running so hard. As soon as the men with the guns turned the corner they realised. One man shot and got you on the side of your arm. You fell into a puddle of water holding your arm in pain, remember your only six. You shot your head up and saw the kids had gotten the guns off of the men and were beating them up. When both men were down, the only girl of the group turned and walked to you. You sat up and started puffing. Then you noticed your hand had blood on it from your arm. Then a lady with bright red hair ran around the corner and came running towards you. The kids thought she was with the men.

She yelled, "Lacus. Lacus are you okay?"

You got up and ran to her.

You yelled, "Flay!"

Flay fell to her knees and gave you a big hug. You had tears in your eyes mainly because you were upset and also because you were in pain. Flay stroke your head. Then she saw your arm.

She said, "Good grief, they did get you!"

You stood and also said, "And my new dress is ruined too.

Flay said, "Let's just be glad that your still alive. Let's get you back to the orphanage."

Your eyes shot open. You said, "Um Flay. I ran away from the orphanage."

Flay gasped.

One of the boys from the group said to one of the twin boys from the group, "What are we Kouji? Chopped liver?"

Kouji said to his twin, "Kouichi, Takuya thinks were chopped liver."

The youngest of the group, Tommy and the eldest of the group, JP heard this and started giggling.

The girl walked to Flay and asked, "How is the girl?"

Flay smiled and said, "She's alright and thank you for saving Lacus."

The girl answered, "My name's Zoe and those over there are Takuya, JP, Kouji, Kouichi and Tommy."

You stared in awe at the teenagers. To them you were tiny.

Flay grabbed your wrist and said, "Your going to the orphanage right now."

You gasped and pulled away from her. Flay didn't let go.

You warned, "I don't want to do this but you give me no choice."

And you bit into her hand. Flay screamed and let go of you in a instance. You tried to run for the gate to the park. Everyone was staring at you running wondering where you were going. Then you slipped again. This time you didn't get up.

Flay and Zoe screamed, "Lacus!"

The boys gasped! Kouichi was the first to make it to you.

He said, "My house is the closest her. Let's take her there."

Everyone, including Flay, nodded. You still had your face in a puddle of water. Your long pink hair soaking in the water. Your yellow hair clip rusting in the rain.

"I hope she's alright! Guess we'll find out, on the next digimon digital monsters, o2."


	2. To the digital World!

Chapter 2

To the Digital World

Your eyes suddenly burst open and everything was blurry. It took for what seemed hours until your eyes adjusted. Once you could see you saw a bland cream coloured roof. You turned your head to the side and the door that was in your vision opened. You gasped. Then one of the boys from the group that saved you appeared. He had short navy blue hair and blue eyes. He was one of the twins. He wore a maroon long sleeved shirt with a green short sleeved jacket over the top. He had white pants and was wearing sneakers. He sat near your bed still looking away. You lifted a hand and grabbed the material of his shirt. It was surprisingly soft. You gave it a few soft short yanks to catch his attention. He turned to you and smiled when he saw you awake.

You thought, He's really nice. Yet I don't want to get on his nerves, he might do the same to me.

He helped you sit up and bent down near the bed. He still had his warming smile.

He said, "My name's Kouichi. Are you feeling better?"

Meanwhile Kouji was nearby the door when he heard his brother talking.

He yelled, "Hey everyone! I think she's up!"

Everyone's head spun at that and they all ran up the stairs. Your face shot straight to worried.

Kouichi asked, "What is it?"

You answer, "Can't you hear that? It's a stampede of feet. Two adults and five kids."

Kouichi gasped and ran to the door. He opened it slightly and gasped. Everyone was running straight for the door and were trying to push everyone out of the road. He shut the door and leaned against it. You stared as Kouichi was trying to stop the stampede. Then they all thumped against the door. Kouichi grunted and pushed the door shut with his back. He pushed it shut and locked it. Everyone found themselves fighting against a locked door. Kouichi sighed. You giggled.

Kouichi faced you and said, "This room can't hold all them. Come with me and we'll get us out of the house and into the lounge where it can fit 10 times the size of them."

You got out of the bed and Kouichi opened the window.

Takuya had yelled, "Hey, who locked the door?"

Kouichi saw the trampoline and grabbed you. It was fairly high. You felt dizzy seeing the height and clung onto Kouichi.

He gasped and asked, "Don't you like heights?"

You answered, "I like heights but I don't like jumping from something high."

Kouichi smiled. He sat on the window sill and hugged you as he pushed himself off the window and you and him fell down from the house and landed on the trampoline. Kouichi and you were still clinging onto each other. He looked up and saw that you and him were both okay. He picked you up and got off the trampoline. He placed you on the ground and walked to the front door. Before he got there you ran to him and placed your hand in his making him blush. He looked at you and then giggled with his blush fading away. You watched as he opened the door and walked into the lounge room with your hand still in his. He sat on the couch and you crawled onto the seat and sat next to him hugging his arm. Kouichi understood and lifted his arm. You clung onto his jacket and he wrapped his arm around you in a little hug on the couch.

You looked up at him and saw him yell, "Guys, she's down here!"

you heard everyone run down the stairs and gasp to see you hugging Kouichi.

Zoe walked forward and said, "Aww. That's so cute. It's like she's your little sister."

Kouji grinned and sat next to his brother. He bent down looking past Kouichi at you. You smiled. Everyone sat down and introduced themselves to you, except for Kouichi and Flay. You still hung onto Kouichi like he was the only one you could trust the most.

Flay stood and said, "You need to go to the orphanage now Lacus. Their probably worried sick."

You clung onto Kouichi more. Kouichi looked at you and almost sworn he saw tears of hurt in your eyes. Then Koichi looked at his mother with a come-on-help-her look.

Then his mother stood up and asked, "Did you say her name was Lacus?"

Flay nodded. Mrs. Kimura gasped.

She said, "Lacus is my friends daughter who was supposed to be dead."

Kouichi and Kouji gasped along with everyone else.

His mother continued, "Kouichi, you remember when Mary was dating Louise, (Lu-is)?"

Kouichi nodded.

"Well she ended up pregnant and gave birth knowing she couldn't supply for her so she gave her to the orphanage when her son and his grandmother were away and told him she had a miscarriage."

Kouichi and Kouji looked at each other then at Lacus. She had Mary's blue eyes but had bright pink hair.

Kouichi asked, "Then how come she's got bright pink hair then? Mary has brown hair."

His mother sighed.

She answered, "Her father had brighter pink hair."

Kouichi and Kouji nodded. You listened carefully not quite fully understanding. Flay walked to you and bent down.

She said, "Lacus, you now know who your parents are. You have a family."

You gasped. A family?

Kouichi looked at you with his warm smile again. You stood with the gang as you watched Flay walk away to her shop. Before she got to the gate you ran to her and gave her a big hug. She gasped and flopped down onto her knees and gave you a big hug back.

She stood up and you said, "Good bye Flay."

she waved good bye and you walked back to Kouichi and Kouji and asked, "Do you know my brother?"

Kouji and Kouichi looked at each other.

They answered, "we don't really know where he is know."

You gasped.

You thought, they don't know?

Then suddenly you looked at Mrs.Kimura and saw her frozen. You gasped and everyone looked at you. They gasped and ran outside and saw two birds in the air frozen in time. Then you and everyone else were swept in a portal and were blasted in white light. You covered your eyes and looked up to see a new world. It was beautiful with all these weird creatures running and flying around.

You ran to Kouichi and said, "Where are we? This place is beautiful."

Koichi giggled.

He answered, "This place is called the digital world and we've been called to stop some evil. It won't look like this for ever but we can make it look like this again. Without the code to these places it will become just cold barren rocks."

You gasped at the thought. Then you heard a screech from the distance. You turned around to see a bird monster flying at you and it was getting ready to attack. You screamed.

"I wonder what it is? Guess we'll find out, on the next digimon digital monsters, o2"


	3. The First Attack

Chapter 3

The first attack

The group turned to see what you were screaming at and gasped. The bird monster landed on the ground and flapped it's wings making a very strong gust of wind. Everyone was able to stand except you because you were so light. You fell backwards where Kouichi caught you. You clung onto Kouichi for dear life. You could see Kouichi's face was lit with anger. When the wind had died down you were able to stand on your own. Then the group took out their phones and found their detectors instead. They digivolved and began to fight the bird monster. You watched from the place Kouichi had placed you. You looked at your phone. It was a detector too. You stared at it. Then you heard three voices behind you. One was young and squeaky. The other one sounded like it was wise in some way and the third sounded like it came from someone not very wise, in other words dumb. You turned and saw three monsters that were rather small. One was white with a pink belt. the second was a yellow rabbit with red pants and the third was a monster that looked like a orange and white jelly bean with wings for ears and tiny feet. They came up to you and you realised they were about your height.

The white one said, "My name is Bokomon, this is Neemon and this is my baby Patamon."

Patamon yelled, "Papamom, Digidestined kids are back and fighting a Peckmon."

Bokomon gasped and ran past you. You just stared.

Neemon walked to you and asked, "What might your name be?"

You turned to look at him and answered, "My name's Lacus. What are you exactly?"

Neemon replied, "I'm a digimon, short for digital monster. Our world isn't known to your world."

You nodded and looked back to see Kouji and Kouichi as Lobomon and Lowemon. Takuya was Agunimon, Zoe as Kazemon, JP as Beetlemon and Tommy as Kumamon.

You wondered, Why can't I become a digi… what ever he called it?

Then suddenly the Peckmon blasted Lowemon.

You yelled, "Lowemon!"

and then your detector glowed. You felt yourself go into a trance. You lifted your detector and a fractal code appeared around your hand. You smacked the detector into the code and scrapped it against the code.

You yelled, "Execute! Sprit Evolution!"

And the code wrapped itself around you removing your clothes and replacing it with armour. Then your height changed. You went from the height of a 6 year old to an 18 year old. Then the code disappeared and an 18 year old girl with beautiful black hair and pink armour and a white and black sword was standing in your spot. You were no longer in the trance. You stood there with your armour sparkling. Everyone turned to look at you, even the Peckmon.

You yelled, "No one attacks Kouichi and gets away with it!"

And you pulled out your sword. Everyone stared in awe as one half had a light aura and the other had a dark aura. Then you swung the sword in the air and latched it to your back still holding it. You ran at the Peckmon. He screeched and got ready to fire. You knew you had to be quick. The Peckmon attack and you used the wheels at the back of your feet to spin to the other side of the Peckmon. You swung your sword down and the blade cut right through the Peckmon in an instance.

A code appeared around it and you grabbed your detector and said, "Slave of Darkness, be prepared to come into the light."

And you pushed a button on your detector and a red light started to suck up the code like a vacuum.

You yelled, "Fractal code, digitize."

Then the Peckmon disappeared all together and an egg flew away. You felt exhausted and the code changed you back to normal with your clothes still on. You were out of breath. Koichi and Kouji smiled at each other. They walked down to you and bent down. You found one on one side and the other on the other side. You looked from Kouji, who was on your right to Kouichi who was on your left. They smiled at you and you smiled back. Then your detector started beeping.

You looked at it and wondered, What the heck? What do I do?

You turned to Kouji and asked, "Um Kouji, what do I do now?"

Kouji smiled and pointed to a button. You pushed and the code from the Peckmon flew and made the sand into grass. Everything gained a touch of green and became beautiful. You stared with you brothers as you felt like you had just saved the world. Then the light from your detector stopped and you placed it in your pocket. You got up and looked at everyone.

They all smiled and Takuya said, "Well after that fight, your definitely one of us, welcome to the group."

JP said, "Yeah, welcome."

Everyone cheered, "Go Lacus."

You blushed a bit. It was quite embarrassing.

"An embarrassing moment eh! What will she do? Guess we'll find out, on the next digimon digital monsters, o2"


	4. Release the Beast Spirits!

Chapter 4

Release the Beast Spirits!

You managed to shake off the embarrassment and walked with the other on the beautiful grass that you just created. You felt like you were in heaven. You ran ahead of everyone and twirled and danced in the beautiful grass and brightly coloured trees. Kouichi and Kouji smiled to see you having fun. Then a little pink circular flying ball flew straight into you knocking you over.

Kouji gasped and said, "Is she alright?"

You sat up and noticed it was like a little robot and if it but it's ears in it become a solid ball and it's ears could flap making it air born.

It flew into the sky and repeated, "Haro, Haro!"

You looked at it and asked, "Is your name Haro?"

Bokomon stepped forward and said, "That's a Haromon. My dear, this is a life time opportunity. They don't come out to just anyone. They come out to special people, those people are the only ones who can wield both light and darkness. Do you know just how many people can do that? Not very many. I'd say there's only two in the world. You and Lucemon."

Kouji and Kouichi gasped.

They asked, "Does that mean he'll try to take control of Lacus because she's one of the only ones who can stop him?"

Bokomon sadly nodded.

You walked over to Bokomon and patted him on the back and said, "Don't worry, if he tries I'll beat him up!"

and you placed your hands in a karate motion. You twirled and fell over when Haromon tried to join making you lose your balance. You sat up all groggy like you were drunk. It was because you were so dizzy. Kouichi walked to you and placed a hand in front of you. To you it looked like two Kouichis and five hands. You placed a hand to your head as you had suddenly gained a very bad head ache. You put your other hand there on the other side of your head because it was that bad.

You said, "Shouldn't…. of done that."

Kouji asked, "Kouichi! What's wrong with her?"

Kouichi said, "I don't know!"

You answered, "Got a bad headache. That's all."

Haromon tried to comfort you but just knocked you on your back. You looked at the sky. There was two of the same cloud.

Kouichi looked at Haromon and said, "I know you were only trying to comfort her but you need to watch your strength."

Haromon looked down in shame. You were still dizzy.

Kouichi said, "This can't be just a coincidence. She's been dizzy for way too long."

He bent down and placed a hand on your head. He yanked it off straight away.

He looked up at the others and yelled, "She's burning up!"

everyone gasped and Kouji ran to you. He bent down and checked himself. He felt the same thing. He just about had to blow on his hand to get it to cool down. Kouichi picked you up and you looked around and finally you set your eyes on Kouichi.

You said, "Kouichi, I feel so weak."

and you shivered. Kouichi stared at you.

He said, "None of us have ever been sick in the digital world. Bokomon, what sickness can a human catch in the digital world?"

Bokomon looked at his book and gasped.

He answered, "Do you really want to know? I'll tell you. There is only one sickness that a human can catch in the digital world and it's fatal to most humans."

Kouichi gasped and almost dropped you.

You started to roll off and said, "Kouichi!"

He snapped back to his senses and caught you just in time. You felt reassured that he wouldn't drop you again so you closed your eyes. After about 5 seconds you fell asleep.

Kouji asked, "How long does it last? I mean, say she was to pass away, how long would she have? Not to say that she will because I honestly believe she won't."

Bokomon answered, "Two weeks."

Everyone gasped. She had to suffer that long! Kouichi looked at you and noticed you asleep.

He yelled, "Guys, she's fallen asleep! Bokomon, is that good or should she try to stay awake as long as she can?"

Bokomon answered, "Sleep is the best thing but she shouldn't sleep for days, or she might not ever wake up."

Kouichi sighed. They walked to Bokomon's house. Kouichi laid you on the couch. Kouji came with a blanket and covered you. Bokomon came with a fluffy soft pillow. Kouichi lifted your head and Bokomon placed the pillow under your head. Zoe came with a pale of cold water and a small towel in the water. She placed the pale on the table and squeezed out the towel, folded it and placed it on your forehead. You sighed in your sleep because now your sleep was a bit more peaceful. Everyone smiled. You had a huge grin on your face. JP and Tommy came into the room with heaps of chocolate for everyone and a bowl of soup in case you woke up.

You mumbled, "Kouichi, Kouji, are you there?"

Kouichi and Kouji gasped and walked slowly to the couch, bent down and answered, "Yep, were here. What is it?"

Your eyes opened slowly. You saw their kind faces looking at you. You felt a gush of pain rush over you. You squinted your eyes in pain.

Kouji asked, "Is she supposed to be in pain?"

Bokomon answered, "No, she's not."

Kouichi yelled, "Guys, something's wrong, it's not that sickness."

They moved a step closer. Your eyes adjust back to normal.

You said, "I'm not sick guys. This is Lucemon's doing. He's trying to control me and my body is having a hard time fighting against him. So it's declared itself in sick mode. None of this doing is going to help me."

Kouichi understood.

He said, "Have something to eat and drink, it might help your body recover from fighting Lucemon's psychic powers."

Takuya was a bit lost. Psychic powers? You saw Takuya's face and sat up.

You answered as if you read his mind, "Lucemon was trying to take control of my body because him and I are the only ones that can control light and darkness together."

Takuya then understood. Then the house shook. Everyone but you ran out the door and saw a Parrotmon. He used his sonic destroyer. The house shook again. You had reached the door.

You said, "He's here under Lucemon's orders because he knows if he can't control me from this distance, if he gets me closer to him, he'll have a better chance because he's psychic powers are stronger at closer range."

Everyone stared at you. You were very smart and good with your words. Then you saw your detector glow. It sent a glowing light to everyone's detector.

You yelled, "Release the Beast Spirits!"

and everyone changed into their beast spirit forms. They all started attacking. You changed into your digimon form now known as Ambermon. You charged and started to help the others fight the Parrotmon. Then the Parrotmon hit you and you fell on the ground.

"Oh no! Get up Lacus! Find out on the next digimon digital monsters, o2"


	5. Fight Against Parrotmon

Chapter 5

Fight against Parrotmon

After you fell on the ground you turned back into yourself. The Parrotmon stopped in front of you and placed a switch there. You got up and tried to run thinking it was a bomb. The chip exploded and you felt yourself turn into a 13 year old girl with flowing pink hair, a small suit like Zephyrmon. In your hands were two rather long swords. You had really long high heel boots. You looked at yourself, then at the Parrotmon.

He smiled and said, "A gift from Orphanimon."

Everyone stared in awe at you because you were also rather pretty too. JP was about the same when he first met Zoe.

Parrotmon said, "That's your permanent form until you go back to the digital world or you could chose to keep it when you go back to the human world."

You smiled and took a step forward.

You said, "Tell Orphanimon I said thanks."

you noticed you had the beautiful voice of a young lady. It was soft and smooth. You loved your new form so much.

Parrotmon said, "I will tell her that and, just to demonstrate a bit of the strength of your new human form, how would you like to fight me, just to show your new human form is strong. No digivolving, got it?"

You smiled and nodded.

You said, "Move away guys."

they followed your orders and watched as you instinctively pulled out the two swords and swung them into position. Parrotmon got ready. He fired. You dodged. You did a back flip and ran behind him. You got your swords into a 3 attack combo.

You yelled, "Kill!"

and you sliced the Parrotmon, twirled and struck him, then you shot down both swords and ended your attack. Parrotmon was down. He got up again and fired. You fell on the ground.

Parrotmon smiled and said, "I win!"

You sat up and said, "I need a rest."

Parrotmon said, "Your attacks will get stronger within time."

Kouichi ran and helped you stand. You had your arm over his shoulder and you smiled. Parrotmon flew off. Kouji came and lifted your other arm over his shoulder.

Tommy came forward and said, "That was amazing! None of us could of done that."

You said, "Thanks! Although I have a feeling I know why Parrotmon was asked by Orphanimon to give me this form."

Everyone stared at you.

You answered, "It's because you saw how weak I became from Lucemon trying to get me the previous time. Maybe I'll have enough strength to fight against him in this form and still have enough strength to fight."

JP nodded.

He said, "You know she has a point about that."

Zoe came to you. She asked, "Will you teach me how to use swords too?"

You gasped.

You asked, "You? Teach you how to use swords?"

Zoe nodded. Everyone stared at her. Zoe got angry.

She yelled, "So what! It's always been a dream of mine!"

Kouji asked, "Why didn't you just ask me then? I know how to use swords too ya know."

Zoe said, "I would like to be taught by a girl, Kouji! Boys!"

You giggled. You unlatched yourself and walked towards Zoe. She looked at you.

You smiled and answered, "Sure!"

Zoe gasped and jumped up and down. She ran everywhere. You sweat dropped.

You thought, Maybe I should of said no!

"A new human form? I wonder what's next? Guess we'll find out, on the next digimon digital monsters, o2"


	6. Zoe's First Lesson Becomes Tragic

Chapter 6

Zoe's first lesson becomes tragic

The boys had decided to set up camp at a nearby, small clearing in the woods.

Zoe jumped nearby you and said, "I'm ready for my first lesson!"

this caused you to jump a little bit because you were not expecting it. You sighed. This was the beginning of the end. You pulled out the two swords and handed one to Zoe. Everyone was staring at you and Zoe.

You gave them a dirty look and said, "Trying to teach her something, she can't concentrate with you watching her."

They turned away. You held out the sword and swung it numerous times. You turned your vision to Zoe.

You said, "The key to using swords is technique. You need a balance of moves and a balance of strength. If you have too much strength and little moves, it becomes in balanced and you will be defeated easily. If you have too many moves and not enough strength your attacks may hit, but not weaken the enemy so much and then he/she will wipe you out claiming victory."

Kouji turned and said, "I never thought of it in that way. She talks just like my teacher did. I never paid attention when he talked like that too."

Takuya giggled. Zoe's facial expression had turned to really determined. She was desperate to learn and wasn't about to let words she didn't understand get in her way. You admired her determination but it was going to take more than just that. It was going to require hard work too.

You said, "Follow my movements."

and you swung the sword slowly so she could get the positions right. Then she copied and got it right exactly. You decided to speed it up a little bit. You did the same movements but times five. Zoe copied and you sped it up again. Everyone stared in awe as Zoe was able to keep in time and movement as you and her swung the swords in a no touch fight. They were really amazed. Zoe was a fast learner. T

hen you said, "Time to have a little fight to test you out. I'll go easy on you, focusing on those moves we learned today."

Zoe nodded. She held her sword and so did you. Everyone moved back to make sure they didn't get involved.

You and Zoe yelled at the same time, "Fight!"

then you ran at her causing her to run out of the road. You turned and saw her coming towards you with the sword aimed at your arm. You dodged and swung hitting her in the head with the hand that held the sword.

JP yelled, "But isn't that cheating? It's supposed to be a sword fight, not a sword and fist fight!"

you grinned and said, "Come on Zoe! Show me what you got!"

Zoe ran at you cutting your arm. You flinched and hid the wound from her reach. Somehow she got behind you without your knowing and got the wound making it bigger. You staggered away. You had your spare hand on your arm. You ran behind a tree and used it as cover.

You thought, "Wow, she's good!"

then Zoe walked slowly around the tree about to come and strike. You got your sword ready and in position. Then Zoe looked back at something. You ran forward and kicked the swords out of her hand. You used your spare hand and flipped her over. She landed on her back. You stood over her and had the sword pointing down at her.

You said, "Sorry, maybe a bit more training will do it, but that's lesson one and two today"

and you walked off to collect your other sword. You placed them in their holder and went to sit down against a tree. Zoe had grabbed your hand. You turned to look at you.

She said, "Let me tend to that wound. It could get infected."

you shook your head looking at the wound. You sat at the tree and your eyes flinched at every movement of the arm. Kouji and Kouichi saw this and were worried.

They said to Zoe, "You should of kept insisting. Then she might of given in. it looks awfully painful."

Zoe nodded and said, "But there's nothing we can do now. She wouldn't even let me near it. It must really sting."

You held your hand over the deep cut on your arm and squinted your eyes, the pain was so much you almost had tears in your eyes. Then you removed your hand and saw blood on it. You got up and went to walk to a nearby stream. You washed the wound and then suddenly you turned and saw a dark figure standing above you. You managed to get a quick scream before a hard nock to the head made you fall into a deep sleep.

Kouji had heard the scream and ran to the sound not even answering the others question as to what had startled him. The others got up and ran after him. Kouji entered the brook and saw a dark digimon standing over you. He grabbed out his digivice and digivolved into Lobomon. He began to fight the digimon when the others appeared and gasped seeing you down out-cold.

Kouichi ran to you and lifted you up bridal style. He ran back to the others and placed you gently on the ground. He shook you continuously. You didn't make a sound. Everyone gasped. Lobomon had just defeated the digimon and was running back.

He saw the looks on their faces and said, "She, she's not! Is she?"

Kouji ran for you and started to shake you. You didn't stir or make a sound.

Kouji and Kouichi yelled, "Lacus! You can't die!"

"Will she live? Will she die? Guess we'll find out, on the next digimon digital monsters, o2"


	7. A Close Call

Chapter 7

A close call

Your eyes suddenly burst open and you saw the twins with tears in their eyes. You really couldn't tell because your eye sight was a little bit blurry. When it cleared they all smiled at you. You lifted your head groggily.

You said, "Ow, my head. What happened?"

Kouji answered, "A digimon bashed you on the head."

Kouichi continued, "And Kouji heard your scream and ran straight to help you."

you looked at your arm. The cut was gone! You stared in amazement. Everyone looked at your arm. They gasped. You stood up and walked back to camp. You sat by the tree. The others had dozed off to sleep and it was your turn to guard. You heard a rustle in the bushes and you grabbed your swords. A digimon called hogmon swooped by. You thought, "It's harmless by the description in Bokomon's book." you sat back down. Then you heard mumbles coming from the others. You cocked your head to the left to get a closer look. Everyone except Tommy lifted their heads. They turned to Tommy and you walked to him.

You smiled and said, "Poor things having a nightmare."

they stood by Tommy. Then Tommy screamed and stood up grabbing a stick from the camp fire. You just stared.

Tommy kept mumbling things like, "I won't forgive you."

Now you were seriously confused. Tommy lifted the stick and came for Takuya. You grabbed your swords and jumped in front of Takuya blocking off the attack.

Takuya sighed and said, "Thanks Lacus."

You grunted and said, "Don't mention it. Get everyone out of here. I'll deal with him."

Takuya nodded and rounded up Kouji, Kouichi, JP and Zoe. They hid behind some trees and watched as you fought off Tommy's attacks with the stick.

Zoe yelled, "Lacus, he's digivolving. Don't you harm a hair on that bear."

You yelled, "I know. And if things get bad I might have to harm a _few_ hairs on that bear."

Zoe sighed. Takuya put a hand on her shoulder. Tommy had digivolved into Kumamon. He froze the camp fire and was about to freeze you.

He yelled, "Crystal freeze!"

You jumped out of the road.

He pulled out his gun and yelled, "Blizzard Blaster!"

You held your sword in front and it was frozen making you drop it quick. Suddenly a shield appeared and you used it to shield yourself as the sword exploded. You were thrown onto the ground. You retaliated and got up and swung your other sword.

Kumamon yelled, "Frozen Tundra."

turning himself into a piercing icicle. He flew down to get you. You used the shield and he changed back flicking your shield off. You gasped as he did his frozen tundra again. You ran out of the road.

Then you said, "I've got no choice. I have to fight him and win! Zoe, I have to harm at _least one hair. I'm sorry Tommy. Please forgive me!" _

_and you ran to Kumamon. You did your three attack combo. Kumamon fell on the ground dazed. You jumped up and planned to finish him off when the hogmon flew straight into you knocking you into a nearby tree. You were winded. Then you noticed something. The hogmon didn't have the ring around it's foot, making it evil. You regained your balance and tried to stab the hogmon with your sword. Kumamon had done his crystal freeze and you were blown onto the tree again. But you became frozen to the tree and all that wasn't frozen was your head. You could move your head but you were so weak. _

_Kouji and Kouichi whispered, "No!" _

_and the hogmon did some kind of spell on you. Your eyes became lifeless. Your head hung low. Takuya gasped. Then a shadowy figure appeared and lifted your chin up. You stared at it with lifeless eyes. It was Lucemon. He cast a spell on you and you started screaming. _

_Zoe and JP yelled, "Oh no!" _

_Then your head hung low again. The ice faded away and you fell lifelessly on the ground. Lucemon and hogmon faded away and Kumamon fell on the ground out of the trance. Kouji and Kouichi ran to you while Zoe, Takuya and JP ran to Tommy. Tommy woke up as they got there. Kouji lifted your head up. Everything was black. then you felt something trying to take control. You screamed trying to make it stop. Kouji was having trouble keeping you still. Kouichi stared at you. _

_He said, "I know what Lucemon has done." _

_Kouji stared at his brother while trying to keep you still. _

_He asked, "What?" _

_Kouichi answered, "He's increased the darkness in her and now light and darkness are unbalanced. She can't control all the darkness in her." _

_Kouji understood. He had added more darkness and she was finding it difficult to control. The darkness was destroying the light. You settled down._

"_Boy, that must really hurt, wonder what's next. Guess we'll find out, on the next digimon digital monsters, o2."_


	8. Darkness

Chapter 8

Darkness is the only shade of black

You were standing in pitch black. 

You thought, 'am I dead and this is digital heaven or hell?' 

you then saw it turned white blinding you. Then suddenly it turned black again. 

You thought, 'What did Lucemon do to me? Are my powers of light and darkness fighting one another?' 

then it turned white again. You saw something black swooping at you. You screamed. The darkness caught you and started to enter your body. You screamed. The pain was so magnifying. You found yourself stuck and was in so much pain. You just wanted to run around and try to get the darkness out of you. Then it turned black and your eyes faded to lifeless. You collapsed and fell down a huge hole that seemed to have no end. You never blinked and you stood there falling. 

You thought, 'If I hit the bottom means I died.' 

your hair flew up past your ears. Then suddenly your eyes closed and you woke to see the twins staring at you with worried faces. Even when you stood they still had worried faces. 

You turned and asked, "What's wrong with you two? I can't stand seeing you like that!" 

Kouji said, "It's just that, we have a feeling that we know what Lucemon did to you." 

you said, "You do?" 

Kouichi answered, "We think he increased the darkness in your heart so it can over take the light. We think it was another attempt to get you on his side." 

You answered, "Well, it obviously didn't work." 

JP jumped forward and said, "How do we know that, huh!" 

You jumped back surprised. You looked down, obviously upset that he would think something like that. Takuya noticed this and grabbed JP by the collar of his jumpsuit. 

He growled, "How can you say those things, after all she's been through? She's the one that will destroy Lucemon. Are you trying to turn her against us? Because she might choose to give in to Lucemon." 

JP lifted both hands as a surrender. Takuya let him go and no one looked at him. 

Zoe said, "But, he does have _some_ point. She _could_ be faking for all we know. I'm not _saying_ she is but we can't risk that." 

Tommy said, "Zoe's right. He could be right for all we know." 

Takuya said, "I guess he's got _some_ point." 

You watched as they had their little debate. You looked down with tears starting to form in your eyes. You turned and walked off. You couldn't stand it. You leaned your shoulder against a tree, still not looking at the others. You felt your eyes about to give in and burst into tears. You fell to your knees. You started to clutch the tree, hugging it. Everyone looked at you. They knew you weren't evil if you were doing _**that. **_

_**Kouji and Kouichi turned to the group with angry dirty looks making the group jump back. Kouichi walked to you while Kouji kept giving them the look. The gang looked down in shame. Kouichi put a hand on your shoulder. Your head shot up. You turned and saw Kouichi smiling at you with his warm smile. You were about to cry your eyes out. You saw how he had his hand on your shoulder. You soon gave way putting your head on his chest crying. **_

_**Kouichi jumped back a bit surprised, then put his arms around you in a little hug. Thing was, you still had the feelings of a 6 year old. You were crying your eyes out. Kouji noticed this and ran to you and Kouichi. He placed his arms around Kouichi and you in a three way hug. So you were hugging Kouichi and Kouichi was hugging you and Kouji was hugging the both of you. You lifted your head and walked to the others. **_

_**You said, "Still think I'm evil?" **_

_**they shook their heads. Then a voice was heard. The gang and you looked at a bush and saw a digimon that looked almost human like. She was wearing pink pants and a green top. She evolved and attacked making you pull out your digivice. You spirit evolved and suddenly the shadow of Lucemon appeared behind you. **_

_**He said, "They thought you were evil. They don't care about you. I'm the only one who cares about you. Join me and I'll make you a member of the family, but first you must destroy them in order to get loved. Everybody hates you and thinks of you as a troublesome brat. I think of you as a jewel of great value." **_

_**You clutched your head screaming. **_

_**The gang yelled, "Lacus!" **_

_**Kouji yelled, "Don't believe that creep!" **_

_**Kouichi yelled, "He did that to me once! You can't believe him! Fight back!" **_

_**Takuya yelled, "You can't give in! He's just trying to mess with your mind!" **_

_**Zoe yelled, "Come on Lacus! Show me what you got!" **_

_**JP yelled, "Lacus! I'm sorry I said you might have been evil!" **_

_**Tommy yelled, "And I'm sorry I agreed with him!" **_

_**Zoe and Takuya yelled, "Were sorry too!" **_

_**You heard what they were saying and their apologies stood out the most in your mind. Suddenly you saw yourself standing in patches of green and purple. You saw Lucemon. Then the apologies rang again in your head. Meanwhile your body had it's hands to it's head and was screaming like it was in such pain. You screamed in this new world when the apologies had finished. Then suddenly you gathered the last of your energy and blasted Lucemon making him scream. He disappeared and the digimon that had attacked before disappeared too. Then you and your body collapsed. Kouji and Kouichi ran to your fallen body. **_

_**Lucemon appeared over the gang and said, "That troublesome brat. How did she fight off the darkness even when I added more darkness to conquer the light? She fought it and actually won!" **_

_**The gang cheered. You heard their cheers and woke up. You had Kouji and Kouichi help you sit up. **_

_**You looked to Lucemon and said, "I heard you call me a troublesome brat. I can't believe I was actually about to believe you for a second. They don't see me as a troublesome brat, and they care about me. It's you who doesn't care about me and sees me as a brat!" **_

_**Lucemon gasped and disappeared. You stood and dusted yourself off. **_

_**You turned to Kouji and Kouichi and said, "You know, darkness is the only shade of black. I just found that out!" **_

_**Kouji and Kouichi stared at you. **_

_**You asked, "If that ever happens again, will you saw that to me. Say to me, darkness is the only shade of black. Please!?" **_

_**They nodded. **_

_**You turned to the group and said, "I accept your apologies. Thank you. Without that, I wouldn't of been able to win." **_

_**They cheered and you cheered with them finding yourself some what matured. You didn't feel like a little kid. You knew your life was on the line. This wasn't a game, this was serious. Innocent digimon could die here if you didn't take it serious. You also knew that you couldn't just take a break at a time when you felt tired. You had to save this world and beat an evil digimon, you only had one chance, you loose and the world be destroyed. There wasn't a second time. **_

_**You stared at the moon and said, "Guys, I don't feel like a little kid. I know that if we mess up there's no second chance and we can't start again like a game. Innocent digimon could die and if we loose, the world will be destroyed. I think I now have the mind and feeling of a 13 year old." **_

_**they smiled and Zoe stepped forward saying, "You've become a lady, a fine lady!" **_

_**You smiled and giggled with a small tear falling down your cheek. This was going to be an exciting ride. And you were in for it too. **_

"_**I wonder what she means by grown up? Guess we'll find out, on the next digimon digital monsters, o2"**_


	9. An uncertain love

Chapter 9

An uncertain love

You sat by the tree. For some reason you were staring at Kouji. You noticed you liked Kouji as more than a friend and liked Kouichi as a big brother. You felt yourself being somewhat drawn to Kouji. You turned and laid down beside the tree. You suddenly realised you had to wake Takuya. You shot on your feet and shook Takuya to wake him up.

He grumbled and said, "5 more minutes."

You walked to the stream with a bucket. You filled it with cold water. You walked back and let the water tumble on Takuya making him jump up soaking wet.

He yelled, "What was that for?"

You answered, "Shhh, you'll wake everyone. It's your turn."

Takuya's face changed immediately from angry to surprised. You smiled and turned back to your tree. You laid down and closed your eyes. You fell asleep straight away.

Then suddenly Takuya yelled at you, "Lacus! Wakey wakey! Wake up!"

You shot straight up to a sitting position. You rubbed your eyes to get rid of the sleep. You looked up to see Takuya with his annoying grin. You smiled. You stood up and leaned against the tree. Takuya had put meat apples against a newly lit fire. He was waking everyone else up. You smiled as he was having difficulty. He had managed to wake Kouji, Kouichi, Zoe and Tommy but was having trouble with JP. You smiled as an idea hopped into your head. You walked forward and put your finger to your lips in a quiet down look.

You counted to three and yelled, "JP! It's terrible! Zoe has fallen in love with Takuya!"

JP shot straight out into a stand saying, "Let me at him!"

You placed a hand on his shoulder.

You said, "Chill, it was just a joke to wake you up."

JP sighed. You and everyone giggled. JP huffed and turned the opposite direction.

You said, "Let's try to go this way."

Everyone nodded and followed you. You still felt the connection to Kouji, stronger than the night before. You couldn't help it. It was unbearable. You just felt like cuddling up to him. You managed to regain control and walked with the others with you in the lead. Then as you stepped, a crack in the ground got bigger separating you from the others.

You yelled, "Guys!"

Then a big gust of wind appeared and the others were swept away. You, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon were left there, staring in horror as the others flew out of sight. You felt torn, like somebody had just grabbed scissors and cut your heart in half.

You fell to your knees and yelled one final time before they flew out of sight, "Guys! I'll find you! You can count on it!"

Then you hung your head low while on your hands and knees crying. Bokomon came to you with sad eyes. Neemon decided to keep his mouth shut while Patamon came to you and landed on your back. Haromon flew to you and nuzzled your cheek. You felt a million tears falling down your face at the same time. Bokomon put a hand on your arm as if patting it to cheer you up. You smiled. You got to your feet and wiped the tears away.

You turned and said, "Are we ready to go find them?"

They all cheered, "Yeah!"

You had the biggest grin and ran with 4 digimon following behind you. As you got out of the forest you found a digimon standing over a fallen girl. You spirit evolved and ran at the digimon with your sword. Then you sliced it in half. The fractal code appeared and you scanned it. Then you de-evolved and ran to the girl. You flipped her over and saw it was Zoe. She woke up and saw you.

She said, "Lacus! You found me! The others are scattered everywhere on this piece of island. We have to find them."

then she stood up with your help. Then you, Zoe and the 4 digimon ran to go and find the others.

"I wonder where the others are? Guess we'll find out, on the next digimon digital monsters, o2"


	10. Major Separation

Chapter 10

Major Separation

You walked alongside Zoe. You noticed she was more worried than you were. You were worried about her. You elbowed her and she turned to look at you.

You smiled and said, "Don't worry, as long as the others have their detectors, they'll be fine."

Zoe smiled and nodded.

She said, "Your right! Why am I fussing? They'll be fine until we find them."

Then you saw a piece of Takuya's jacket on a branch.

You ran to it and said, "Zoe! Is this Takuya's jacket?"

Zoe ran to you and looked at it. She nodded. You somehow pieced what had happened.

Thought of what happened

Takuya was swirling through the sky until bam he landed hanging from the tree. He wriggled until his jacket tore and he fell to the ground, got up and ran off.

End of thought

You looked ahead and saw footprints. You and Zoe followed them and then noticed the footprints were separated more for a run and bigger footprints.

You turned to Zoe and said, "Takuya ran into trouble here."

Zoe gasped and asked, "When did you get so good at finding clues?"

You shrugged your shoulders and answered, "I don't know? But we have to find Takuya! He's in a lot of trouble!"

Zoe and the digimon nodded. They ran behind you as you followed the footprints. They stopped outside a cave. You walked inside really slowly with the others following.

You said, "Takuya? You in here?"

Then suddenly a stick flew out of no where making you dodge and grab your swords. Then Takuya ran out of the distance. He ran behind you and a huge digimon appeared and saw that the footprints were the same from outside. You gasped at it's size. The digimon bent down to grab you. You sliced at it's hand making it jump back. It started whining. You some how felt sorry for it.

You walked towards it and asked, "What were you chasing Takuya for?"

It mumbled, "I just wanted some friends! Friends!"

You patted it's hand and said, "Just try being yourself and not make people be your friends but let them get to know you."

It nodded. Then it turned and left.

Takuya and Zoe came to you and said, "That was amazing!"

You just shrugged and walked outside. Zoe and Takuya looked at each other. You had really matured!

You somehow read their mind and said, "I'm going to have to be more amazing if I'm going to beat Lucemon."

They nodded and suddenly another digimon called Trainermon appeared.

He bowed and said, "I would be happy to train the girl who will beat Lucemon."

You nodded and said to Takuya and Zoe, "Take care! I'm going to be here at this point training to beat Lucemon. Find the others and continue on the quest."

They shook their heads and said, "But…"

You yelled, "Your destiny is to beat other digimon and scan their code, mine is to beat Lucemon, and I can't do that unless I train with Trainermon. Understand?"

They nodded and went off to find the others. You watched them leave. Trainermon patted your arm as your head hung low. You knew this was the only way yet your heart felt torn in some way. You were feeling massive pain in your heart as the symptom of heart ache. You looked at the ground with tears starting to form in your eyes. You turned and walked inside the cave with your partner for life, Haromon. You sat down by the wall and watched Trainermon light a fire. You knew you didn't need to learn that, you had to become stronger. You needed to control both light and darkness like Lucemon to be able to beat him. You sighed and laid down gradually going to sleep.

Zoe's view

You walked with Takuya, both feeling the same thing, hurt and betrayal by Lacus.

Takuya said, "I wonder, was it something we did that caused her to leave. Maybe she still hasn't forgiven us about before. Yeah, that's got to be it!"

You shook your head and said, "I think it's because you remember what Parrotmon said, "You will get stronger with more training." It's because of that. She wants to be at her best to do her part because it's the hardest yet she's so young."

Takuya said, "I also think it's because she likes one of us boys more than a friend. She wants to be strong so she can protect that certain someone. Personally, I think it's Kouji. Haven't you seen her staring at him for long periods of time and when he looks at her she turns away."

You struggled to remember. You nodded a bit surprised that you did not really notice. You looked down and saw footprints that looked too big for Tommy's but too small for JP's. You knew it was either Kouji or Kouichi, and they wouldn't be too happy with the news. You followed the footprints and saw Kouichi staring at a tree as if he was lost.

You ran to him yelling, "Kouichi! We found you!"

Kouichi turned and gasped.

He ran yelling, "Kouji's nearby and so's Tommy and JP."

You stopped at him and he looked confused. You looked back and realised why.

You answered, "Lacus is back further training with Trainermon. She says she's not coming with us. She's training so she can get stronger to beat Lucemon."

Kouichi said, "Well, after we find the other three let's go back to her."

You shook your head, "She says she's going to stay there until she's strong enough to beat Lucemon and then she'll come but only when we face Lucemon."

Kouichi looked shocked. He didn't know what to say. He was obviously heart broken too and hurt like Takuya and you were.

He said, "Kouji will be taking this the hardest. I can sense it. He likes her, Not just like, love-like. I'm not sure when this happened. But he does."

You looked at Takuya and said, "We think that Lacus likes Kouji too."

Kouichi said, "Maybe if we get Kouji and Lacus alone, he might be able to talk some sense into her."

You nodded with Takuya and went with the two boys to find the others but you didn't have to walk very far. One step and JP and Tommy ran out of a bush and straight to you and the others. You only had to find Kouji but again, not very far.

Another step and Kouji ran out of a bush saying to someone hidden, "I told you, leave me alone. I will not marry you!"

Then a female digimon walked out trying to grab Kouji.

He ran seeing the others and yelled, "This digimon is trying to marry me. It's annoying! You got to help me!"

You and the others stepped in front of a bewildered Kouji and digivolved. You digivolved into Zephyrmon. The digimon looked at you and turned bright red with anger. She charged at you and knocked you down to the ground. She grabbed her knife and aimed it at your head. Suddenly a sword sliced the knife away making the digimon jump away from you. She and you looked to see a teenage girl with long pink hair and sort of the same outfit that you were wearing.

End of Zoe's view


	11. Confessed Love

Chapter 11

Confessed Love

You stood there giving the digimon that had tried to slice Zoe's head off death glares. She backed away.

Everyone cheered, "Lacus! It's about time!"

Then Trainermon came running out of the bush all worn out.

He puffed, "Can she run fast or what?"

You grinned an evil like grin to the digimon. She took a step back.

You pulled one of your swords to your head and threatened, "Prepare to die!"

She screamed and tried to run away. You charged and sliced her with your three attack combo. A fractal code appeared and you scanned it. You fell down puffing. Your swords landed with a crash on the ground. Your shield hung on your back. It felt like a dead weight. You stood and dusted yourself off, grabbed your swords and put them in their hoist.

Trainermon ran to you cheering, "Now that's what I'm talking about! She's the best fighter in the world."

You just grinned and turned your head in shame away from the others.

Zoe walked to you and said, "Um, thanks for saving my life."

You mumbled, "Don't mention it! My debt for saving me from Lucemon."

Zoe continued awkwardly, "So, I guess this is goodbye?"

You nodded and said, "Until we meet again. And that will be at the last battle against Lucemon."

Kouji jumped back in surprise.

He thought, 'But she can't just leave! I have feelings for her!'

Kouichi sensed this and tapped Zoe's shoulder. She turned and he winked at her. Zoe understood and grabbed JP, Takuya and Tommy with Kouichi following behind.

She said, "We'll leave you two alone."

You stared in confusion. What did they mean 'We'll leave you two alone?'

Kouji had the same look. He took a deep breath and walked to you. You stared at him with a confused look on your face.

He began, "Well, you see…"

You said, "Yeah, what?"

He continued, "Um, I… I seem to… to have feelings for… for you."

You jumped back in shock!

'He has feelings for me!?' was what ran through your head at a million miles an hour.

You started blushing when you saw his cheeks were bright red.

You turned your head to the side and said, "Well… I have feelings for you too. But that doesn't mean I'll join you in this journey because this is my destiny."

Kouji looked confused.

He asked, "Do you honestly think I just said that to make you join us again?"

He looked a bit offended.

You answered, "Of course not! I meant if you want me to join, I will not. I only came because you were in danger! I could sense it and because you were close by."

Kouji understood but also didn't understand. He understood why you came but still didn't understand why you weren't coming with them. You saw this and growled. Nobody understood! Kouji jumped back. You turned your back on him, not being able to look at him. He really felt hurt now. You blamed yourself for everything. For them coming here, for them feeling hurt and for Kouji developing feelings for you. You hated yourself more than anything, even more than Lucemon. You put your hands to your head and shook your head numerous times.

Kouji thought you were in pain and put a hand on your shoulder. You turned to face him. He put a hand on your cheek and made you look him in the eye. Then you felt yourself being drawn to him. Then you locked and were kissing him! You couldn't control yourself. You wanted to back away but your body refused to obey. Then you realised why, Your heart was controlling you, blocking out what your head was thinking. Your body was obeying your heart and not your head. You closed your eyes and decided it was best to let the heart do what it has to do.

Then you pulled apart and saw he was bright red and confused like you were. His heart must of done the same thing too. You came closer to him and gave him a hug. He turned bright red like a tomato. He slowly pulled his arms around you, not sure what to do next.

You looked him in the eye and said, "All right, you convinced me. I should come with you guys."

You had the biggest smile on your face. Kouji's face went to calm and he smiled too. You put your head on his chest and waited for the others to come back.

You said to Kouji, "You know, I think I like this older form. I think I'll keep it."

Kouji smiled and said, "That's good, because I fell in love with the older you anyway. You now have the maturity for your form too."

You grinned and giggled. He could be so funny some times. The others arrived and you hugged Kouji closer to you. They all smiled in awe. You didn't feel the slightest bit embarrassed.

"A new love eh! Find out, on the next digimon digital monsters, o2"


	12. A new war

Chapter 12

A new war

You walked with your arm linked in Kouji's. You smiled and closed your eyes letting the cool winter breeze fill your lungs. Even thought it stung a little, you knew you might as well get used to pain because in the final battle you would feel heaps. You clung your eyes shut, trying to hold back tears about the final battle and how bloody it would be.

Kouji looked at you and asked, "Are you alright?"

You opened your eyes and answered, "I'm just thinking about how bloody the final battle will be."

Kouji hugged you closer. You smiled and leaned closer to him. Then the others stopped for some reason. You and Kouji looked to the front to see a giant Tyranamon. It roared making everyone jump back. You growled about how it was trying to stop you from saving the world.

You stepped in front and yelled, "You ought to be ashamed! Keeping us back like this! Do you have any idea who we are? We are the digidestined that will save the digital world from Lucemon! I demand that you step out of our way immediately!"

The Tyranamon jumped back in fright and ran off. Everyone cheered. You turned back to them and gave them a cheeky grin of triumph. They all smiled at you. Kouji's smile was the biggest. You walked back and locked your arm with his and you and the others walked on.

Two days later

You woke up in a hut in the winter forest. Snow covered everything. You walked out the door and twirled in the snow. You felt like you could fly and were as light as a feather. Kouji was watching you from a window from inside the hut.

You noticed him and gave a hand signal that meant, 'Come on, it's fun!'

Kouji walked outside and twirled with you until you bumped into each other and fell on the snow side by side. You laughed to your hearts content. Kouji was laughing too. You got up and found a spot, sat in the snow and made a snow angel. Kouji watched and waited for the finished product. You stood and stepped back looking at what your angel looked like. You stared in amazement as the angel looked very beautiful. Kouji hugged you from behind. Everyone else walked outside and saw you two having fun in the snow.

Takuya and Zoe decided to play in the snow like you two were, while Kouichi, JP and Tommy had a snowman making contest. You watched Tommy and JP build a snowman while Kouichi made one on his own. JP had decided to help Tommy build his because he was smaller and younger. You giggled as JP dunked a snowball at Kouji's head. He fell backwards and wiped the snow off his face. He giggled and rolled a snow ball, then threw it at JP and accidentally got Kouichi right in the face. Kouichi wiped the snow off his face.

Kouji stood up, backing off saying, "Kouichi! It was meant to get JP! I swear! Kouichi!"

You laughed and Kouichi threw the snow ball. You stood and the snow ball nocked you right off your feet making you land face first in the snow. You lifted your face from the snow and laughed. You got up and made another snow ball. You threw it and got Takuya in the back of the head making his hat go flying. He laughed and made a snow ball, firing it at Tommy, nocking his hat off his head. He made a snow ball and threw it at Takuya but got Zoe's hat making it fly off. She laughed and threw on at Tommy but got JP fight in the stomach.

So now everyone was throwing snow balls at each other. You ended up with one in your face and before you could wipe it off another landed in the same spot. You turned and quickly wiped off the snow balls, because you couldn't breathe. You turned and continued to have the snow fight. At that moment you forgot about Lucemon and about how bloody the last battle would be.

Then suddenly Tommy yelled, "Guys! What's that?"

You stared at where he was looking. You couldn't see anything so you decided to investigate. You pulled out your swords and walked slowly into the darkness of the forest. Suddenly everyone from back in the field screamed. You ran back and saw Crusadermon and Dynasmon. They were the Royal Knights.

You gasped as Crusadermon used her 'Spiral Masquerade' and grabbed Kouichi and Tommy.

You used your shield to hid yourself from the attack. You grabbed your sword and ran trying to get Crusadermon but Dynasmon flew in front. You gasped as he tried to grab for you. You jumped out of the way.

Dynasmon yelled to Crusadermon, "She strong and fast. Lord Lucemon will be most pleased if we get her for him."

You gasped as the thought of how the last battle would turn out flew into your head. It scared you to death. You grabbed your sword and flew to Crusadermon and cut the string type thing that was holding Kouichi and Tommy. They ran behind the others and watched as you fought them. Suddenly you gained a sword that was like two blades together as one. sort of like Beowolfmon's

You yelled, "Forces of light and Darkness!"

Kouji and Kouichi lifted their detectors and suddenly all the spirits that were once darkness flew to your sword and the light spirits flew to the other blade. You sword glowed black and white. You felt like you could do anything now.

You yelled, "Combined attack!"

And the white light flew to Crusadermon attacking her and the darkness flew to Dynasmon attacking him. They flew off in defeat. The spirits flew back o the rightful detector and everything went silent.

You turned to everyone and yelled in triumph, "I can now control both light and darkness! I can now defeat Lucemon!"

Everyone cheered for you.

Then suddenly a dark voice said, "But, my dear young lady, you'll have to get through me first, then the Royal Knights."

You and everyone looked up and saw a shadow of a very big figure in the clouds.

Kouji and Takuya growled, "Cherubimon!" Everyone stared at them. Was everything deciding to happen now?

"I hope they didn't expect a quick answer to that one! Guess we'll find out, on the next digimon digital monsters, o2"


	13. fighting only brings

Chapter 13

Fighting only brings more fighting!

You all looked at the shadow and suddenly a castle that looked really creepy floated down from the sky. Then Cherubimon appeared and swept you all in a black portal. You all screamed. Kouji grabbed onto you while Takuya grabbed Zoe while JP and Kouichi both grabbed Tommy.

You yelled, "Hang On!"

Then suddenly you were shone with light from inside the castle. You stared in awe. You couldn't believe what you saw next. Orphanimon was trapped in a cage of light. You gasped. Kouji looked at you.

He asked, "Maybe your powers can set her free."

You shrugged your shoulders. This was going to be hard. JP suddenly had an idea and blasted the light with electricity. He had turned into Beetlemon. You stared in awe. The lightning bounced back and got Beetlemon. He fell back into the wall. You gasped as Tommy ran to help him up. This couldn't be happening!

Orphanimon yelled, "Get out of here and defeat Cherubimon. It's the only way to save me!"

You turned your head to the side. You didn't want to leave Orphanimon. Orphanimon saw this and managed to get her hand through the lights. She placed her hand on your head. You looked up and gasped. Orphanimon had a huge smile on her face.

She said, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Go and get Cherubimon!"

You smiled and nodded your head. Suddenly Cherubimon appeared and swept you in a bubble. It was black. Darkness surrounded you. You bashed the walls, trying desperately to get out. A sea of darkness was gradually rising. It was up to your knees. You screamed and desperately tried to search for an exit.

Cherubimon laughed.

You heard his laughter and thought, 'Maybe the others can hear?'

You yelled and screamed.

You yelled, "Guys! Burst the bubble!"

The others heard you and spirit evolved. Beowulfmon shot light at the black bubble and the bubble burst. Meanwhile before this had happened, the dark sea had risen past your head. When the light destroyed the bubble, the dark sea spilt onto the ground and Beowulfmon caught you. You gasped and struggled to breathe. He placed you nearby Orphanimon's cage so you could recover. He growled and flew to Cherubimon only to be knocked down by Cherubimon's giant hand. He was winded. Kazemon flew and used her Hurricane Quake. Cherubimon didn't even flinch.

You growled and thought, 'This guy won't even go down or even flinch! What's the secret?'

Then you spirit evolved into Ambermon. You grabbed your sword and flew to Cherubimon. You let your sword fire light and darkness without the help of the spirits because they had absorbed the powers and could create light and darkness on their own. It hit Cherubimon and he screamed in pain. You thought he would learn to give up and fired another.

Cherubimon dodged making you gasp in surprise. He appeared behind you and blasted you. You screamed as the shot blasted right through you. It felt like daggers. You were thrown into the wall at great speed. You crashed against it leaving a huge crack and you fell onto the ground, unable to move.

Beowulfmon yelled, "No! Ambermon!"

Aldamon and the others were in complete shock.


	14. Sweet Sacrifice

Chapter 14

Sweet Sacrifice

You lay there, twitching every now and then. You felt helpless and defenceless. All the strength had been sucked out of you. Beowulfmon ran to you and turned you over onto his lap.

He yelled, "Ambermon! Are you alright? Please be alright!"

You stared at him with half open eyes. You could see he was close to crying. He also had anger in his eyes along with fear of loneliness in his eyes as well.

You started to say, "Kouji, I, love…"

but you were cut off when suddenly your detector beeped and you changed back to normal. You had cuts and bruises on you. Then suddenly you changed into another form. You were a girl again on two legs, but you had more weapons. You looked almost like you spirit form.

You yelled, "Ambermon level 2!"

You stood and grabbed two ninja knifes. You ran at Cherubimon. He gasped and didn't have time to move. You struck him. But his wounds just re-healed. You gasped again. What was causing this? Then Orphanimon burst out of her cage and threw you down on the ground just as Cherubimon was about to attack. You landed on your shoulder. You stared up at Orphanimon. She turned back and smiled at you. You smiled knowing she was out of the cage, but you wouldn't smile at what she was about to try and do next.

She walked to Cherubimon and said, "I know what's happened and I also know why your attacks didn't work on him. He has a virus inside of him."

Cherubimon laughed one evil laugh. You shivered. Then you heard thumps of feet behind you. You turned your head and saw Beowulfmon running towards you. He knelt beside you and held you in his arms. You and him watched the fight together.

Orphanimon also said, "If this doesn't work, I want you to unity spirit evolve and defeat him."

You thought, 'What does she mean by, 'If this doesn't work?'

Then you realised what she was going to do! She was going to take her own life to defeat Cherubimon! You gasped and turned away. Beowulfmon looked at you and hugged you. Aldamon and Kazemon came together and Aldamon held her in his arms too. Kumamon came to Lowemon and Beetlemon.

You turned your head and yelled, "Orphanimon! Please don't give your own life to defeat Cherubimon and save us! Please!"

Orphanimon turned to you and said, "I will give my life to save the digidestined! That is what I wish!"

You sobbed and started to cry turning your head towards Beowulfmon's chest. Beowulfmon looked at you and hugged you closer to him. This felt like hell. You couldn't do a thing to change her mind! You sobbed and sobbed until there was an explosion which sent you all flying. Your out-cold bodies fell outside the castle and there you all lay motionless.

After a while you heard Kouji call, "Lacus! Lacus wake up! Please!"

You opened your eyes to see everyone looking at you really worried. Kouji smiled the moment you stood up. He ran to you and hugged you. You hugged him back.

He said, "I thought I lost you!"

You said, "You'd never lose me! I'm your one true love! But who knows, sometimes love never guarantees you'll find happiness. But I think we were an exception to the rule."

Kouji looked at you and smiled. You smiled back. You loved him sooo much! Then you noticed a hill with three stone pillars that looked like faces and heads. A gatsumon was there. You walked there leaving all the others just staring. The gatsumon was beaten up and was trying to fend off these giant soldiermon. You gasped and grabbed your detector to help him. You beast spirit evolved into Ambermon level 2 and ran there with two knifes and a shield attached to your wrist. Kouji gasped and pulled out his detector and fusion evolved into Beowulfmon. He ran there and helped you to help the gatsumon.

Beowulfmon yelled, "gatsumon!"

The gatsumon turned and saw the familiar figure and yelled, "Beowulfmon! Boy am I glad!"

You turned and asked, "Do you know that digimon?"

Beowulfmon nodded. You smiled as you sliced one of the soldiermon. Beowulfmon grabbed gatsumon and pulled him away.

He placed gatsumon on the ground and said, "Leave this to us!"

You watched them and were careless to watch yourself and you were hit being smacked into a wall. You grunted and felt a bit dizzy. You noticed the soldiermon were trying to get in front but you jumped in front of their path. They stopped and growled. You growled too. One lifted their sword and came for you. As you were about to get him, one came behind you with an axe. You turned and screamed. They were after your head! You ducked and the soldiermon with the axe got the one with the sword as the sword got him. They became digi eggs and flew to the land of beginning.

You sighed. Beowulfmon had heard the screamed and gasped. He looked up only to see you standing in front of two soldiermon instead of four. You pulled out your swords and swung one at each soldiermon. The turned into digi eggs too and flew off. You de-digivolved and fell to the ground out of breathe. Beowulfmon ran to you with gatsumon not far behind. He knelt beside you.

He asked, "Are you alright?"

You caught your breathe back and nodded. He de-digivolved and wrapped his arm around you. You sighed and felt yourself calm down.

Gatsumon looked at you and asked, "Are you two in love?"

You and Kouji nodded.

Gatsumon said, "Kouji! Getting to the love stage! Woo hoo! Kouji's growing up! It's an honour to meet you…"

You answered, "I'm Lacus. Pleased to meet you!"

He smiled and you shook hands. Then suddenly everything appeared white. Dynasmon grabbed one of the jewels and crushed it, revealing a code. He scanned it and let it fall. The land beneath you disappeared and you all began to fall. Kouji and Takuya unity spirit evolved and Kouji carried You, gatsumon, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon while Takuya carried JP, Tommy, Kouichi and Zoe. You looked in shock with gatsumon as the beautiful land was no where to be seen. Gatsumon said, "No! It, It's gone!" and then he fainted. You turned and yelled, "gatsumon! Gatsumon, don't quit now! We can get it back, I promise!" But he was still out cold. You yelled to Kouji, "Kouji! Gatsumon's fainted and he won't respond! What's wrong?"

"I wonder what's wrong? Guess we'll find out, on the next digimon digital monsters, 02"


	15. Fighting for the land

Chapter 15

Fighting for the land

You all stood at a nearby trailmon station. Gatsumon laid on the waiting bench with you and Kouji on either side of him. JP, Tommy, Takuya, Zoe, Kouichi, Bokomon, Neemon and Patamon stood or hovered around waiting for gatsumon to wake up.

He grumbled and Kouji yelled, "He's waking up!"

You anxiously leaned closer to see. Gatsumon slowly opened one eye then it closed as both shot open.

You and Kouji yelled at the same time, "gatsumon! Are you alright?"

gatsumon sat up and said, "I'm fine. Was that all a dream?"

you sadly shook your head. Gatsumon looked down. You paused and saw how upset he was.

You put your arm around his back in a comforting way and said, "Don't worry, we'll get it back! I promise!"

Then you whispered, "I hope…"

gatsumon smiled a short smile. Kouji stood and walked to Takuya who was standing at the edge of the station. There was nothing there, just tracks and a station, no ground in sight at all.

Takuya said, "We thought we could anything. We were wrong. We can't do anything!"

You growled at how stubborn he was being.

He continued, "Were useless! Practically useless! We couldn't even save this land! Gatsumon, sorry we let you down, again!"

You stood, filled with rage and anger. You walked to Takuya with clenched fists. You were just about to blow your head off with anger. Takuya turned to face you. You grabbed the collar of his jacket and threw him into the wall. Everyone gasped. You still had your hand on his jacket.

You threatened, "If I ever, EVER, hear you say that again, I swear, I'm gonna beat the hell out of you! Got it! Were not useless, we can do whatever we put our minds to. And we haven't failed gatsumon yet, if we don't save this world and rebuild it and beat Lucemon, that's when we've failed them!"

Then you slapped him hard across the face. You let him go and turned away back to the bench.

You sat down and thought, 'oh my god! What have I done? Why did I do that? What took control of me?'

Kouji and the others looked at you with scared faces. You lowered your head to your knees and sighed. Gatsumon walked to you and tapped you on the back. You lifted your head, which had heaps of hair in front of it, to look at him. He smiled and gave you a thumbs up. You smiled and giggled. Zoe ran to Takuya to help him because he was a bit dazed.

You thought, 'Serves him right! What? Why am I thinking this?!'

You put your hand to your head and shook in viciously. You stood and walked to Takuya.

You said, "Um Takuya, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me! I think Lucemon managed to gain quick control of me."

Takuya growled and said, "Quit making him as an excuse for why you do these things!"

You jumped back, obviously scared. He growled and came at you. You ran out of the road and backed against the wall, terrified! Kouji saw this and punched Takuya in the back of the head.

He said, "Takuya! Control Yourself!"

He ran to you. You were breathing heavily and couldn't find the courage to move. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a hug. You felt safe now and you burst into crying.

Takuya lifted a head and said, "Ow, what happened?"

Zoe came to him and asked, "You really don't remember?"

Takuya answered, "Nope, I remember Lacus yelling at me but I don't remember anything else."

Kouji yelled, "I'll tell you what you did! You yelled at poor Lacus and upset her saying she was using Lucemon as an excuse for why she does all these strange things, example when she gets over mad at people! Takuya, She didn't mean to yell at you, That was Lucemon's doing! She's sorry and what do you do? You yell at her, then you try to attack her! What's next? You'll try and kill her?!"

You yelled, "Stop! Stop it guys! This has got to stop! Were friends remember? That means we don't fight! The more we fight, the more Lucemon's chance of winning becomes greater!"

They all looked down in shame.

You said, "Let's just say sorry and get it over with, put it behind us! Okay!"

Then suddenly Dynasmon and Crusadermon appeared. You gasped as soon as you noticed them, which was a bit too late. They fired and you ran out of the road. The blast hit the ground making a huge hole there.

You turned and thought, 'and to think, I could have been there, all burnt and hurt.'

You ran to dodge another attack. You digivolved into Ambermon level 2 and started to fight. You punched Dynasmon in the face when suddenly Crusadermon got you with her spiral masquerade. She pulled you in and you hung, unable to move. Gatsumon gasped as the others did.

He yelled, "Stop it! Let her go you ugly knight!"

Crusadermon yelled, "What?! What did you just say to me?!"

Gatsumon hid when Kouji came in front yelling, "You heard him!"

Then he whispered to Takuya, "If we distract her and call her names, maybe Ambermon came escape."

Takuya said uneasily, "Okay."

Then they all yelled insults at Crusadermon, making her angry.

Eventually she couldn't take no more and yelled, "That's it! You are so dead!"

You wriggled out and escaped making Crusadermon gasp. You grabbed you sword and cut her making her scream. A code appeared and you scanned it.

Dynasmon laughed and said, "You may of beaten Crusadermon, but you still have to beat me, and Lord Lucemon. With this last piece of code, Lord Lucemon will awaken from his long slumber."

and with that, he dropped the code into nothingness.

You yelled, "No!"

But it was too late and Lucemon had absorbed the code. You looked down in shock as suddenly everything turned to white and suddenly a little kid stood there with white wings and had blue eyes, the same as yours. He looked a little bit older than you and had blonde hair, The same colour as Mary's first husband's hair was.

He said, "I used to be Sam Kisagari. Mary Kisagari's son. Your older brother, Lacus!"

You gasped and thought, 'No way! He can't be my brother! How could my brother be this evil creep?'

Then suddenly Zoe yelled, "What do you want?"

Lucemon answered, "I want to rebuild this world and your world as my own, I was born to rule this world."

Dynasmon asked, "Sorry to interrupt my lord, but, The key to the human world. You promised it to me and Crusadermon, but she was destroyed so I guess it's mine."

Lucemon said, "Most unlikely. I was only using you. Now I will destroy you."

and with that, he blasted Dynasmon and scanned his code.

You yelled, "How can you do that to your own worker? he worked hard to get you here."

Lucemon answered, "Easy, I don't need him anymore so I get rid of him."

Kouji yelled, "Your just a spoiled little kid that likes to get their own way!"

Lucemon yelled, "How dare you!"

You gasped as he struck for Kouji.

You yelled, "No! Kouji!"

And you grabbed your shield and hid him from the attack.

You grabbed your swords and said, "Let's get this over and done with, you and me, one on one!"

Lucemon shook his head and said, "Another day. Meanwhile, I have to become stronger."

and with that he used a psychic attack on you and you all flew up and away to one of the three moons of the digital world. When you woke up you noticed just a black core and no pieces of land.

You thought, 'Oh no! If we don't beat Lucemon, we've failed!'


	16. A more powerful Lucemon

Chapter 16

A more powerful Lucemon

Once everyone was up and awake you all sat silently in a circle. You sighed at how you couldn't get a chance to fight Lucemon.

Then you suddenly remembered what Lucemon said to you. 'I used to be Sam Kisagari. Mary Kisagari's son. Your brother, Lacus!'

Those words made you shiver to the bone. Kouji noticed how your facial expression went from worried to down right scared. He put his arm around your neck in a comforting way and hugged you. Gatsumon sat on the other side of you. Takuya sat next to gatsumon and Zoe sat next to Takuya. JP sat next to Zoe and Tommy sat next to JP. Bokomon sat next to Tommy and Patamon sat next to Bokomon and Neemon next to him. Kouichi sat next to Neemon and sat on the other side of Kouji. You looked at the small fire that was burning in front of you. You had fear written in your eyes. JP was sitting at the other side of the fire.

Bokomon suddenly said, "Lacus my dear, is something on your mind?"

You answered after about a minute, "Well, Didn't you hear what Lucemon said?"

Everyone shook their heads.

You continued, "He. He said. He said he was my older brother."

Kouji jumped back obviously shocked.

He said, "So that's how come you can both control light and darkness."

You nodded, scared as much as he was.

Kouichi said, "Well that doesn't mean she's the same as him. He's probable the darkness in the family while Lacus is the light."

You smiled at how kind he was being. Kouji hugged you again, this time you hugged back.

Kouji whispered, "I'm not going to let anything harm you in the real world, okay."

You smiled a small smile and nodded. Then suddenly a bubble landed on your nose and popped.

Takuya shot up and said, "Guys, it's the babies that escaped from the land of beginning."

Everyone except you got up and ran in the direction of the bubble. You looked at them running, a bit confused. You laid on your back and watched the stars. Then another bubble landed on you. You decided to get up and follow them. You walked about 5 metres before you realised that no one was in sight. Then suddenly a blast of light appeared behind you making you dash around to face it. A digimon that looked like a blue wart hog in a green and red suit with a long coat appeared. You stared in awe.

He walked to you and said, "I'm wartmon. Pleased to meet you."

Then suddenly Lucemon appeared. You gasped and grabbed your weapons. Wartmon stepped in front of you. Lucemon blasted ice at you both and wartmon used his coat to shield you but it wasn't quite enough. Wartmon disappeared and an egg flew away. You were hit with sharp ice making you scream. You fell onto the ground and a fractal code appeared. Ice was on you, your clothes and your hair. You were frozen! Lucemon disappeared and you lay there out-cold.

Meanwhile, the others were playing with the babies when Patamon screamed.

JP yelled, "Patamon, What is it?"

Patamon yelled, "Lacus is hurt! Lucemon attacked! Gotta hurry!"

Kouji gasped and ran in the direction you were. They saw the ice on the ground and gasped. They all ran until they saw a figure on the ground with a fractal code around it.

Kouji paused and yelled, "Lacus!"

He ran to you and flipped you over. You were still frozen solid. Kouji gasped at the sight of you. Everyone else bent down to see. The babies watched from the ground as your code disappeared and you took a huge breath. Kouji placed you near the fire for the ice to melt. Everyone sat with a particular baby waiting for you to wake up. Once all the ice had melted you twitched and grumbled. Your eyes slowly opened and you sat up.

Everyone gasped and asked, "Lacus! Are you alright?"

You placed your hand to your head and said, "yeah, I'm alright."

Kouji placed his baby digimon on Kouichi's lap and crawled over to you.

He asked, "Are you sure. You sure don't look it."

You stuck your tongue out at him and said, "Ha ha. Very funny!"

Kouji smiled and said, "You haven't lost your sense of humour."

You smiled and thought, 'Is this really Kouji?'

You saw everyone's faces and said, "I was about to go and follow you guys when a wartmon appeared, and then Lucemon appeared. He attacked us both and wartmon jumped in front of the attack, but I still got hit too. I don't remember what happened next."

Then another baby digimon appeared and jumped on your head. You paused and then cracked up laughing.

Meanwhile Lucemon was watching in the shadows. He saw you having fun and growled. He couldn't stand to see you having fun. He growled more and a fractal code appeared around him. He grew taller, gained longer blonde hair with make up. He wore a grey suit and had on the left of him, black bat wings and on his right he had white angelic wings. He was in his form that could control both light and darkness.

You were having fun tossing the baby digimon and Haromon in the air when suddenly you saw a white beam strike the moon. You ran with the baby digimon and Haromon.

You yelled, "Find cover. The moons are about to be destroyed!"

Then you hid yourself and the digimon in a hole in the ground. You braced yourself for impact. Then when it came, it was stronger than you imagined. You were being knocked against each side of the hole. When the blast ended, you lifted your head out of the hole and saw rocks floating in space. You growled at how this was a mess and if your room was like this, the head mistress would ground you until you cleaned it.

You thought, 'I got punished for having a mess, now it's his turn to get punished.'

Then you got out of the hole with the digimon and looked around to try and find the others. All you saw were rocks, rocks and more rocks. They must of landed on another rock or meteor. You sighed and Haromon nuzzled your cheek. The baby digimon hung onto your hair. You looked up and saw Patamon and two knew digimon. They were the pre-evolved forms of Cherubimon and Orphanimon. (I don't know what their called.) You waved to them and they created a portal that would lead you to the others. You were about to step into it when suddenly Lucemon appeared behind you and threw light down at you, making you scream.

Patamon yelled through the portal to the others, "Get through the portal! Lacus need your help!"

The others heard it and they all ran through the portal to the other side to see a ball of white light and Lucemon about to throw a ball of darkness.

Kouji yelled, "No! Lacus!"

Lucemon threw the ball of darkness to the light and they joined, attacking you, making you scream like anything. When the attack ended, you were floating lifelessly in space. Everyone digivolved and defended your body until you could recover. You twitched and opened one eye. You stood and grabbed your swords. Lucemon had defeated three of the others and was heading towards Kouji.

You jumped in front and yelled, "Your finished!"

Lucemon said, "Oh, you think so? Why would you attack your own brother?"

You gasped! The memories suddenly poured into your mind. You remembered your birth mother and your brother. He had the most evilest grin on his face. You stood there, frozen in place, unable to move. Kouji waved a hand in front of your face. You didn't move the slightest bit. He gasped.

Kouji growled and asked, "What did you do to her?!"

Lucemon giggled and said, "I did nothing. She's just remembering her past and her brother too, me!"

Kouji growled, "What kind of brother tries to attack his own little sister?"

Lucemon answered, "Well, obviously, ME!"

You snapped out of it and suddenly swooped at Lucemon.

Lucemon gasped and yelled, "What?"

You smacked into him and yelled, "Dam you! You treated me like dirt when I was a baby!"

Lucemon jumped back and yelled, "So, you remember that!"

You nodded, filled with rage. This was the beginning of the final battle. You could tell.


	17. A sacrifice for peace

Chapter 17

A sacrifice for peace

You lowered your sword and dashed at Lucemon. He jumped and suddenly created this black sphere around the group and himself. You gasped as suddenly everything went all black and then it went light again. You saw pictures of the human world, and your mother with Sam and you in a pram. Sam had his evil smile still. Then you pictures of him growing up. He suddenly didn't have evil grins, but sad tears and felt really miserable. You noticed his mother was miserable too. Then it hit you! Mary didn't put you up for adoption, Sam, when he was evil, left you on the adoption door step. You gasped and turned around to face Lucemon.

You asked, "Mum didn't put me up for adoption, Was it you that left me on their door step?"

Lucemon nodded.

He said, "I knew it was the only way for me to get this far."

You continued, "Well then, How come as you got older, you got more miserable and became less evil?"

Lucemon said, "I'm the evil half that you remember. The miserable half that you saw just then is still in the human world, dying!"

You gasped as thoughts of how he would look came into your mind. Tears filled your eyes at the thought.

Kouji saw this and said, "How could you say that?"

You mumbled, "Die? Brother! No. No!"

And you grabbed your sword and dashed at Lucemon, slashing his cheek. He jumped back and kicked you in the stomach. You digi-volved into Ambermon level 2 and started to attack.

He chuckled and said, "You've still got that form. Haven't you got something stronger to test my ability. Your humiliating me!"

You growled and said, "I can take this guy out! I can. I can take him. I can take him!"

and you slashed each other. You de-digivolved and fell.

Lucemon chuckled and asked, "Is that the best you can do?"

You growled as you hit the ground of the sphere. Then all the spirits that were in the gangs detectors flew out and flew into you making a fractal code appear and you digi-volved into Susanoomon. You flew at Lucemon and used your Celestial Sword. You got it ready and then the blade shot out and burst through a part of the sphere.

You moved it around to cut the entire sphere and Lucemon screamed out, "No!

and you cut right through him. His fractal code appeared and you scanned it. One egg burst while another egg that was there, started to absorb the code and grew larger very quickly. You noticed this and flew at the egg, but it was too late. The egg hatched into a monster dragon. It was purple and had yellow eyes. You gasped and tried to fly up at it but it blasted you back down. The dragon was another form of Lucemon's. Lucemon blasted through the walls of the digital world and created a portal to the human world. He started to fly through when you grabbed his tail and pulled him back down. The dragon landed on the ground and you used celestial lightning. The lightning crashed down and the dragon roared.

Meanwhile, Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon, and the other two digimon were inside a protective bubble watching.

You used celestial sword again to slice through the dragon and all the code went back to the digital world. Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon and the others cheered.

Neemon yelled, "I can't believe it! She actually did it!"

Bokomon yelled, "For once, I agree with you!"

Patamon yelled, "Hang on! If we won, then what's that coming towards her?"

Everyone gasped.

A needle type voice stang out, "If I lose, then I take you with me!"

You turned and saw a stinging bug type digimon with red eyes. Another form of Lucemon's. The last form.

You suddenly were thrown out of Susanoomon and he said, "Now we must protect you."

You yelled, "I'd sooner lay down my life. Not a chance!"

You hopped back into Susanoomon and you flew at Lucemon, stinging mode. He stung you with the pincer making you scream.

Everyone yelled, "Lacus! You can do IT!"

Then every legendary warrior that made up Susanoomon sliced Lucemon and he gradually disappeared. Susanoomon disappeared and you lay down with your fractal code flying away to save the portal from closing. The other legendary warriors grabbed the gang and threw them into the portal. They flew away when suddenly Kouji's detector beeped. Ambermon was on the screen.

She said, "Lacus is still alive. Even though we've been separated, I can still sense her presence."

Kouji cheered, "Lacus is still alive!"

Everyone cheered. When they reached the end of the portal they were blinded with light. They searched and searched until they decided to go to the last place possible. They ran to Kouichi place where they had last left before they came to the digital world. They saw their mother no where to be seen and saw long pink hair and a pale white skin hand. They ran to the body on the ground and saw you lying there, face to the ground, breathing slowly. Kouji lifted you over and they all watched as you mumbled and stirred.

You opened your eyes slowly and asked, "Kouji, is that you?"

Kouji smiled and said, "Right here."

You sat up and they all walked to the door. Then you suddenly remembered your brother.

You yelled, "Guys, if someone was dying, wouldn't they be at the hospital?"

Everyone nodded.

You continued, "Let's go. My brother is dying as we speak!"

They ran after you. You burst open the doors and ran to the counter.

You yelled, "Where's my brother, Sam Kisagari! Is he still alive?"

The lady at the counter checked and led you to the room. Some men were trying to restart the heart beat of Sam.

You burst open the door and yelled, "Sam! Sam wake up! Sam! I'm here now! It's okay! It's okay! Please! I forgive you for putting me on the orphanage door step! Please wake up!"

Then Sam's heart beat started and he woke up. You gasped and tears fell down your eyes.

Sam asked, "Lacus? Is that you?"

He lifted a hand and you took it in both hands.

He said, "I didn't think you'd want to see me, and you're here."

He had a smile on his face and you smiled.

You said, "I couldn't hate my brother if he was taken over by evil. It wasn't his fault."

Sam sat up and you hugged him. He hugged back.

Sam said, "Mum would love to see you."

You said, "I'm keeping this grown up form. I can be in love with Kouji in this form. I love him!"

Sam smiled and said, "Mum forgot how old you were supposed to be so I guess it's okay."

You smiled and jumped over to hug Kouji. Sam got out of the bed and you all walked over to see Mary.

You arrived at the door step and Mary ran out the door saying, "Sam! Are you alright?"

Sam ran to Mary saying, "Mum. I'm alright."

Mary hugged Sam and Sam said, "I'd like you to meet some people. One you've already met before."

Mary stood up and watched as Sam walked to Zoe first. He introduced everyone except Kouji and you.

Then he got to you and said, "This is Lacus Kisagari."

Mary gasped and covered her hand over her mouth.

You walked to her and said, "Hello mother."

Mary hugged you and said, "I never thought I'd see you again. My how you've grown. Your even beautiful than I remember."

You smiled and Mary looked at Kouji.

Sam came to him and said, "And this is Lacus' boy friend Kouji Minamoto. Also Kouichi Kimura's twin brother."

Mary looked at you and said, "You've already got a boy friend? Well, He does look alright. You can keep him."

You giggled and came to Sam. Mary ran inside the house to fetch a camera. She placed it in position and ran to the group.

She cam nearby you and Sam and yelled, "Smile!"

You all smiled and the camera took a picture.

THE END!


	18. Final Ending

_19 years later_

"_Mommy, I want an ice-cream!" pleaded a young pink haired girl. _

"_Calm down, we'll get one later. Remind your father before we leave." scolded her mother with brighter pink hair. _

_Lacus Minamoto looked at her three children and at her husband, Kouji Minamoto. They were walking through the park. A tiny hand shot up and grabbed Lacus' hand. Lacus turned to see her tiny toddler. He was only three going on four tomorrow. Kouji walked with their eldest son, Dean. Kouji looked as happy as Lacus had ever seen him. Their young girl was Lily. The tiny tot was James. Dean was 9, while Lily was 5 and you already know the age of James. They were walking happily when they spotted a bunch of sea gulls. _

_Lacus grinned at Lily and Dean and whispered, "Ready, set, go!" _

_and the two kids and their mother ran around chasing the sea gulls. James had run off to join them leaving Kouji watching giggling to himself. Lacus returned all huffed and puffed. She noticed Kouji looking at her. _

_She asked, "What? Just because I'm not as fit as I used to be." _

_Kouji laughed out loud and said, "Look who's watching us." _

_Lacus looked to the direction Kouji was looking and saw her brother-in-law Kouichi with his wife and kids. Kouichi was a little bit too far for them to hear what he said to their kids but they ran to Lacus and Kouji's kids to join them. _

_Kouichi walked to Lacus and Kouji and said, "Fancy seeing you here, and the kids, they look well, despite the incident I heard about through Takuya." _

_Lacus grinned and said, "Yeah, Lily's feeling much better now, no thanks to Takuya though." _

_Kouji burst out laughing making Lacus, Kouichi and his wife look at him. _

_Kouji said, "Look who else is behind you." _

_Lacus and everybody turned to see Takuya and Zoe with their kids. Takuya had heard what Lacus had said. So did Zoe. She was whacking Takuya on the head and scolding him. _

_Lacus thought, 'That must have been what he was laughing about.' _

_Their kids had joined the group and were all having fun on the nearby play ground. Takuya and Zoe walked to the group of adults talking. Then you noticed JP with his wife and kids and Tommy with his pregnant wife and child. _

_You waved making everyone stare at you as you yelled, "Guys, over here!" _

_The others had noticed you and were walking towards the group. _

_Lacus smiled and said, "I can't remember the last time the whole group was back together like this. Kouji, wasn't it when I was pregnant with Lily, or was it Dean?" _

_Kouji answered, "I think that would be Lily." _

_Kouichi laughed and said, "Isn't it coincidence that Lacus and my wife were pregnant the same time and gave birth the same time for each child?" _

_Kouji nodded and said, "Yeah, scary!"_

_Lacus punched Kouji in the shoulder. _

_Kouji asked, "What? It is scary when you think about it that way!"_

_Lacus sighed and winked at Kouichi wife making her wink back. Both the husbands looked at their wives, then at each other. They were completely confused._

_Lacus and Kouichi's wife, now known as Annabelle, cracked up laughing. JP's wife, known as Christy, and Tommy's wife, known as Komi, cracked up laughing with Zoe as well. The kids had heard all the commotion and went to see what they were doing._

_Lily approached them and tugged on the material of Lacus' shirt. _

_She asked, "Mummy, what are you doing with all these people and…" _

_she was cut off when she saw a familiar face. _

_She jumped up and down yelling, "Uncle Kouichi! Aunty Annabelle! I can't believe you're here!" _

_and she jumped on Kouichi nocking him over. Kouichi laughed as he sat himself up and started to tickle Lily making her laugh. Lacus smiled and Kouji decided to join Kouichi and started tickling Lily too. Dean came to his Aunty Annabelle and gave her a hug. James was at Lacus' feet looking at her from the ground. Lacus smiled and picked him up. James fell asleep on her shoulder. Lacus smiled at her youngest son. _

_Lacus yelled, "I think someone is up way past their bed time." _

_Kouji stopped and looked at his wife with James. He got up and patted James on the head. Lacus smiled at her husband and looked back at James._

_She thought, 'I'm so lucky to have a kind husband like Kouji.' _

_Then Dean was pulling one of Takuya's daughters towards you and Kouji. Lacus knew what was going to happen. Takuya's daughter, Hannah, was Dean's crush and Dean was Hannah's crush. _

_Before Dean could speak Lacus said, "You found out Hannah liked you too?" _

_Dean gasped and asked, "How did you know?"_

_Lacus answered, "I'm Takuya's friend, He told me, but you had to have the courage to ask her yourself. I've known tis entire time, ever since you first told me."_

_Dean blushed red and Hannah hugged his arm. _

_Dean said, "I hope I'm in Hannah's class this year." _

_Kouji bent down and said, "It doesn't matter wether you're in the same class, but what matters is if you're nice to each other and take things slowly, okay."_

_Lily looked at Lacus and asked, "What does daddy mean?" _

_Lacus looked at her and said, "Just ignore what he's saying now, you'll understand some day. Okay?" _

_Lily yelled, "Yeah!"_

_THE END FOR GOOD!_

_BYE BYE!"_


End file.
